Daydreamer
by Trap Gawdess
Summary: "I don't love you. I don't like you. I put up with you simply for the fact that I have to. If I could leave and never turn back, I would." Ferah growled, her head in her hands. "Then go, we don't need you anyway." Hikaru answered simply. He avoided her eyes. Rated T for swearing, harmful pranks. HikaxOcxKao. Slight HaruOc, Rating May Change
1. o1

I am a daydreamer.

My mother says that daydreaming is just when you allow your imagination to run away. Imagining the past or present positively or negatively. She says they're silly things, wishful things that only you can see. My mother's a daydreamer too.

She told me that her daydreams got her into a lot of trouble when she was my age though. She was an aggressive daydreamer. If she didn't like someone, she would let it be known. She'd picture it in her end and she'd draw it onto paper.

My mom isn't as aggressive now as she was then. I've seen some of her work and it reminds me of a horror movie, sometimes.

My dad is a daydreamer, too. But he says when he was my age he daydreamed about his success. He would daydream about following in his father's footsteps. Becoming a very large and successful scientist. One of those guys finding cures for cancer, AIDS, and those sorts of things. He daydreamed about marrying my mother all the time and living in a larger-than-life mansion with a daughter to pass it onto. He said that he daydreamed hard enough and it happened.

I'm a different kind of daydreamer though. I daydream when I'm awake, and when I'm asleep. My mother says it's a gift in a curse because I see more than I need to. But it's always been like that, and I've learned to rear it. Think positive, think negative, dream in between. That's my mantra.

I don't use my daydreaming for good. Because Karma only works one way and not the other. If you do good, good does not come back around. If you do bad, bad comes around and around and around. I've visually analyzed everything I could have done that wouldn't have made me who I am now.

But then I see, it wasn't my fault – I did good and bad came around. Or was it an undercover good that I hadn't analyzed?

Good and bad are opposites, and opposites attract. Then there are similar's as they call it that repel.

But the more I think of that, I think of how stupid opposite and similar sound. But you see, a double negative leads to the original identity of the term.

But here I go, over analyzing and thinking too hard.

Sitting back in my seat, I averted my eyes from out of the window and back onto the board.

Class had been going on for how long now? How long had I been zoned out?

Darting my eyes to the clock above the door, I checked the time.

Forty minutes into second period, the last time I had written notes was thirty five minutes ago. Eyeing my desk, I looked for my pencil.

Noting it was not there, I scanned the floor for it – or someone else's fallen utensil.

The only thing I had found was some really dusty blue pen with a pumpkin on the end of it. Wiping it off with the bottom of my dress, I peered at the board copying quickly.

Side notes there, information here, dates there, a little…

Circles in the corner of the page. Again, and again, as I looked at the board. The information was not needed, really. I don't want to know about the Mass Suicides in Okinawa. I don't want to hear about 'wartime sex slaves', and I really, really don't think that it is okay for anyone to be telling me that my ancestors had people buried alive.

I clicked at the top of my pen, reading and rereading the text on the board.

_A room full of women and men alike; gray streaks running through their hair. Dressed formally sitting at oak tables arguing about who they were killing, and why. The women aren't heard because they're women. One man says to have an 'Asian Holocaust'. Order the military personnel to bury their prisoners. _

Shaking my head of the thoughts, I grimaced.

Fucking _school_.

I looked out the window again. Sometimes I wish I was a bird. I could just fly away, fly somewhere far and not come back until I felt like it.

But then again, if I was a bird, I wouldn't ever feel like it. I wouldn't feel anything I didn't need to. I'd feel the wind, and that is what would determine my next flight.

I want the world.

The bell rang, the teacher ended his lesson and left the classroom. I glanced around my class, most were standing – in their groups associating with one another. The girls gossiped as usual. Some boys were at the board huddled around a list. Most likely of who they thought they cutest girls were. I shoved my books in my bag and took out my journal.

Eyeing my pen, I wrote my scattered thoughts across the page.

And no, I didn't let a thought interrupt my flow. After about five minutes or so, I rested the pen down and held the book up slightly. I'd written song lyrics. I smiled to myself.

_So, let me give you something to think about_

_Inundate your mind with intentions to turn you out_

_Can't forget the focus on the picture in front of me_

_You as clear as DVD on digital TV screen_

I hummed the lyrics almost silently trying to figure out a beat. I tried it again. Biting my lip, I read it repeatedly.

With a huff, I gave up tucking the pen into my notebook and closing it. I stood up from my desk, picked up my journal and bag and exited the classroom. I had to get ready for next period phys ed anyway.

Walking down the halls, I headed for the girls locker room. I couldn't help but look at my mahogany-toned arms. I was one of the many black people in Japan. I was the only black student at Ouran though. Not that it bothered me. I carried myself the same way every other respected family did.

I stuck to my parent's circle. Well, sort of. I don't have friends, and I don't want any. Had I needed any friends, it would be up there with Japan's third class medical families. I guess you could say I wasn't of the…richer variety. I was just a rich commoner. My parents wanted the best for me, though.

That's why I attend Ouran Academy along with some of the other children with similar backgrounds. Lawyers, doctors, scientists, more.

But even in that average circle of people, I was still an outcast. People of my descent are all over the world, however I'm of the very few ones located in Japan. Even so, my family has been around for awhile. They've been here ever since my great, great, grandfather followed his one true love here – only to have her ripped away from him. My family has stayed here ever since.

I sort of like that about my family. A long line of daydreamers, dream followers. People with dreams are hard to come by now, but I'm glad that I'm one of them. Pulling the sliding door open to reveal long lines of lockers I walked in, closing the door behind me. I walked over to my locker located farthest away from everyone else.  
No one in the school used this locker – at all. There was a rumor long ago about how some poor 'Hanako-san' died at this school in a WWII bombing. Now she haunts locker-rooms, and bathrooms and lockers of unsuspecting people who call out her name or some tired bullshit like that.

'Hanako-san' sounds like that ghost story Bloody Mary which by the way, was based on an actual woman named Mary from England. That is neither here or there, so I'll drop it.

Walking over to my locker, I opened it and shoved my journal and bag in, taking my gym clothes out, I began to strip.

When I was all but naked, I pulled on my lavender shorts, and the white t-shirt provided. Tucking it in, I leaned over and pulled on my socks followed by my sneakers. Shoving my uniform into my locker, I exited the locker-room from the door opposite of the one I entered.

Once onto the track field, I glanced at the sun. Today was hot. I suppose that was a good thing.

I found a place to sit in the shade, and started daydreaming again. Absentmindedly picking at my dreaded hair, I unwinded it out of it's high ponytail. Letting it fall and swoon around me I ran my fingers through it.

Dreadlocks. I had a head full of really soft dreadlocks that didn't even look like they were locked. They looked like twists, and people often called them that too. When I visit Okinawa, I see people with dreads, and I feel less like I'm an outcast and more like I'm apart of a hidden society.

Then we go back to Bunkyo, Tokyo and I feel alone again.

I suppose I can't really say I'm alone. After all, I should be a 'C' class men, and I'm an 'A'-class. I know how, but I really don't think my ancestors dreamed their asses off for me to get my education handed to me on some sort of unfairly silver platter.

"Lineage counts first, wealth a close second." That's the school motto. I thought we got over discrimination already.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, the bell rang signaling that phys ed was about to start, and the rest of the 'A'-class students would be getting prepared for physical education. Within the minutes, girls and boys alike filed out into the field chatting amongst themselves.

I stood from where I was previously seated and stretched. Our Phys ed teacher came out and blew her whistle. I jogged over to the rest of the group as she greeted us, stone-faced.

"Today, we will be doing partner exercises. Grab a partner everyone!" She yelled. I watched the groups divide like the red sea. No one came diving for me, and I didn't go diving for anyone else.

I stood to the side and everyone sort of looked at me awkwardly. I avoided eye-contact with everyone. Where in the hell were my fellow dread-heads?

Someone grabbed my arm, and when I looked up to see who it was it was Kaoru Hitachiin. "Hey, mind if I'm your partner?" He offered with a small smile.

I shook my head slightly. "That's cool. Hikaru's absent today?" I asked him, diverting my eyes away from him and back towards the coach.

"Nah, he decided to be Haruhi's partner this time." He answered, his voice a little low.

I made an o-shape with my mouth. "Well, hey. I don't suck that bad. I can run, well jog-er .. I can walk pretty quickly." I said with a small smile. He chuckled and squeezed my arm.

"It's no problem, Ferah."

The coach yelled something about twenty dynamic lunges and right when I was about to start; a thought dawned on me.

"Kaoru?" I called softly.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know my name?" I asked. He froze. His lips pursed, then gave me a nervous grin.

"We've had almost every class together since fifth grade. How could I not?" He replied to me. "A more important question would be how did you know I'm not Hikaru?"

I pursed my lips. "Contrary to popular belief, you two don't really look all-that-alike." He gaped at me, as if I hadn't really said that. Well, I think I sort of did.

I turned and stood facing Kaoru, who hovered over me his eyes clouding. I grabbed his hands and his eyebrow furrowed. "Kaoru, lunge backwards when I say go, alright?" He nodded slightly and followed me downwards.

"Go."

He lunged backwards as I lunged forward. Then I lunged backwards and him forward. This happened over and over again. I sort of lost count after five and drifted off. Had I even been in Japan since fifth grade? Okay, yes, but wasn't the entire school year. I went to America and then Europe. Didn't come back until eighth grade so…why would Kaoru Hitachiin remember me? Hell, my teacher's even forget me.

And then…

I crashed onto my face. Kaoru was laughing – a long with the rest of the A-class. Of course, that's why Kaoru remembered me.

Because he and Hikaru were jackasses, and that's why I didn't associate with people. Sitting up, I pushed my hair out of my face and excused myself to the nurses office.

* * *

I'd sat in Headmaster Suoh's office for at least ten minutes before I'd finally been called in. When I was, he asked me to sit down and tell him my reason for coming.

Avoiding his eyes and looking at the scattered papers and pens on his desks, I thought back to my father's desk at home. It was similar to this, only he'd had books upon books stacked on top of one another.

"O-machido sama, how can I help you Endo-san?" He said kindly, his hands folded above the desk. I kept my hands on my lap, fully aware that I had been under dressed. I was still in my phys ed wear, and that alone was unacceptable.

"Headmaster-sama, Coach had asked us to choose partners for the exercise. Seeing as I'm not much of a friendly-friend person with the other students I stayed to the side. Kaoru Hitachiin approached me offering to be my partner." I'd started. My eyes had gone to the bookcase in the far right of the room.

Scanning the array of books, I pursed my lips turning back to the headmaster to hear he'd gone on a slight tangent on how nice the younger Hitachiin was when he wasn't around his brother. I bit my lip.

_Twins are better together. If they weren't meant to be with each other they wouldn't be twins. Siblings bring out the best and worst._

"I thought nothing of it until the exercise began. Hitachiin-kun pulled me more than necessary and sent me crash landing on my face." I finished.

I saw his face go from exuberant to stern in mere seconds. I ran my thumb over my fingers, and downcasted my eyes.

"I'll just have to call them in then. I will not be having bullying going on in this building. I expected more from them." He said in a grumbled tone.

"No, that's fine Hakase, I'll just call my mother. I think I should go home for the day," I replied quickly. He looked at me from over the table, his violent eyes becoming less stern. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Alright, Endo-san. If that's what you wish." With that, he slid the phone on his desk towards me and I hesitantly pressed all of the buttons that would connect me to my mother.

When she'd answered, her voices raised in three different pitches as it usually did when she was angry.

"The Hitachiin twins you say? Why, when I'd met Yuzuha's boys they were nothing like that. Of all the things…" She trailed. I heard shuffling in the background before she spoke again. "Do you want me to come get you?"

"That would be great, Haha." I replied meekly.

"Okay, tell Headmaster Suoh I'm on my way," I hung up the phone and relayed the message to him. He nodded and took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm very sorry about the Hitachiin twins, they tend to get out of hand a lot." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"It's fine, Hakase."

Exiting Headmaster Suoh's office, I walked back down the grand stairs and towards the girls' locker room. I personally didn't understand why Kaoru did it. I don't talk to the twins, I don't talk to anyone really.

Hell, most of the time I keep forgetting the twins are actually in my class. Sighing, I padded down the stairs and opened the door to the array of off-colored lockers. Making my way over to the 'haunted' locker which I deemed my own, I jimmied the lock and opened it. Pulling my top over my head, I pushed it into my locker, and turned to pull my brightly colored dress out when I was paused by those disgusting calls.

"Woo! Ferah, we didn't think you were like that," the twins teased in unison. Giving them a side look from the corner of my eye, I pulled the dress over my head. Pulling my gym shorts from under, I tossed that into the locker as well. Slamming it closed, I pursed my lips and walked in between the twins and out of the door mumbling something about _douche bag doppelgangers_.

Padding back up the stairs, I went to my class locker and collected the homework I would need for tonight. Placing it in my leather schoolbag, I rubbed my thumb over my fingernails and headed to the girls bathroom.

I'd completely locked myself in the girls bathroom and huddled above the toilet. I twiddled my dreadlocks between my fingers and counted the tiles on the roof. My thoughts drifted back onto what had happened no less than twenty minutes ago.

Kaoru had pulled me more than necessary and sent me crashing onto my face. Then instead of apologizing, he laughed about it.  
Now you see, this is why we can't have nice things.

Twiddling my hair in the comfort of the confined bathroom stall, I heard some voices outside the bathroom door. "That was a stupid thing to do, Kaoru. I don't care if everyone thought it was funny." A feminine voice chastised.

There was shuffling and then Hikaru's gruff voice sounded. "Lay off, Haruhi. It was just a joke."

"I don't know about you two, but it wasn't funny. You two are going to apologize to her right now," The voice tagged as Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, Ferah-chan will be fine." Kaoru spoke for the first time.

"I don't care, now get in there!" Haruhi said forcefully.

"We can't, it's the ladies restroom." The twins said in unison. Haruhi sighed and shuffled.  
"Fine then you two will just have to wait. I'm going to the club. I'll tell Kyouya why you guys are late. I swear if you two don't apologize to Ferah-sama you won't hear the end of it."

Then there was the sound of footsteps and some more shuffling.

I stepped off of the toilet and exited the stall. Tentatively walking towards the door, I pressed my ear to it and pursed my lips.

"Haruhi is such a kill joy." Hikaru muttered.

I moved to sit on my butt, holding my legs to my chest. I remembered the movie well, it was the first time I understood why people were afraid of clowns. The ending I hadn't quite understood until about fifth grade where I learned sex ed. I stifled a giggle from the quote Kill Joy sputtered as the ending credits rolled in.

There was some banging on the door before I heard my name being called. "Ferah-chan! It's Hikaru and Kaoru, can we talk to you?"

Looking up at the ceiling I remembered that I had been counting tiles until I had decided to spy in on others' conversations. Thinking back to the number I'd left off on, I decided it didn't matter.

Then the banging had grown consistently louder and harder to the point where my back thudded back in response. Feeling a migraine slowly appear, I stood and pulled the door open viciously. Snarling at the twins, I cupped the left side of my head.

"Goddammit, yes? What is it?"

"You know, that's not the correct way to answer the door." Hikaru said, eyeing me over carefully.

"Yeah, you could be like normal people and do it politely." Kaoru added.

"You two aren't worth the effort of being polite. What do you want?" I asked again.

"You're acting as if this is your bathroom," Hikaru responded – completely ignoring my question. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"You're acting as if you're a female, you can't even come _in_ this bathroom." I deadpanned.

"We're sorry you can't keep your balance." The two said in unison. "We're also sorry that your tits are so small."

I cocked an eyebrow and shut the bathroom door on them. Returning to my stall, I sat above the toilet.

The banging resumed, and her name was called again. "You're not even going to accept our heartfelt apology?" the two asked.

"No." She raised her voice curtly making sure they heard her.

"Some people just love to watch the world burn," Kaoru murmured after awhile. Ferah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," I growled under my breath. Feeling my mid-back length dreadlocks frame my face, I frowned and wrapped it back up in a formal bun.

Feeling my headache grow worse, I bared my teeth and stared in the mirror. I untied my dreadlocks from their bun, and they hung loosely around my face. Pushing them back, I took a deep breath and waited for their incessant banging to stop.

"Ferah! We know you're in there, you can't hide forever." They yelled in unison.

"Obviously," I bit back.

Then the banging stopped, and I breathed deeply.

"Hikaru, I think we should leave her alone." Kaoru said after awhile. His voice low. I eyed the door, and rolled my eyes.

_Yes, that would be preferable_.

"You heard Haruhi, we won't hear the end of it," Hikaru replied.  
"We can apologize another time, give her some space."

"Eh, whatever."

Then there was quiet, and steps padding away. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and felt my head numb down a bit.

"Ferah Endo, please make your way to the office. You're having an early dismissal." Came a voice from the loudspeakers.

Picking up my bag, I snuck out of the bathroom and made my way to Haha for a much needed nap.


	2. o2

I was awoken by a slight nudge of my shoulder and the hissing of my name being called. Peering above my bedsheets, I saw it was a maid who wasn't much older than me, her name was Tomoyo.

"Ferah-san," She called quietly. I made a slight gurgling noise in reply. "I don't mean to wake you, but your mother needs you downstairs." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up.

"Any particular reason?" I asked, tearing the blankets from my body slowly.

"The Hitachiin family is downstairs." She mumbled in reply. I stood slowly and stretched.

"I suppose my mother called," I asked, heading over to my dresser and oulling out some jeans that had been hanging out.

"Actually, Ferah-san. It was your father that called." She answered. I pursed my lips, thinking of how that went about.

"_Ferah was bullied today," Haha said casually. She set herself on the edge of Chichi's desk. My father's quiet typing came to an abrupt stop at the mention of my name._

_Closing his laptop, he slid his glasses from off of his chocolate covered face, taking a deep breath he looked over at his wife._

"_Shitsurei? What do you mean Ferah was bullied?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. My mother turned sharply, her milky white skin glowing in the light._

"_Yuzuha's boys," she started. "They decided to pull a prank on her."_

_My father stood up from his desk, dragging a hand over his face "Was she hurt?"_

"_They pulled her on her face, if that's what you mean. Don't bother her now, she's sleeping." Haha replied._

"_Why the Hitachiin twins? Didn't Yuzuha have her model with the boys when she was younger?" He asked grimly._

"_They must've forgotten," Haha replied with a snort "I was going to call Yuzuha later to see if she knew anything of it."_

"_Like hell, she better know of it. Get her and her family here for dinner." My father murmured sternly._

I was pulled from my daydream by the light click of the door signaling I was alone. Opening my wardrobe, I pulled on a dark gray pullover, and slipped my feet into dark gray boots. Pulling my hair into a low ponytail, I checked myself in the mirror, ghosted some chapstick over my lips and left the room.

Seeing Tomoyo, she smiled at me gently and curtsied.  
"Follow me this way, Ferah-san. Everyone's waiting for you." She whispered in a hushed tone. She guided me through the parlor and den and to the dining room that had been decorated by my mother itself. Her paintings adorned the walls, and it was the walls were painted a soft lavender.

Walking further towards them, I caught wind of a minor conversation between Yuzuha and Haha. Something about Haha's artwork, and Yuzuha's upcoming fashion show. Walking past Tomoyo who curtsied again, and made her way out my father turned to me and stood.

All conversation came to a short stop as I walked to my father. The Hitachiin family stood, Yuzuha and her husband, looking happily married while their sons – who I know for a fact usually were bored at these types of setting had a mischievious smile on their face. My mother caught it, I know she did because she gave me a small nod.

"Hitachiin-sama, good evening." I spoke evenly.

"Oh, Ferah! Just call me Yuzuha! How are you darling?" She asked wrapping her arms around me, sending me crashing into her bosom. "You look so different from the last time I'd seen you,"

I blanched, mentally of course. Did she really expect me to stay five up until now? Wrapping my arms around her, I smiled. "Yuzuha-sama, I'm fine. Yourself?"

She pulled away from me and put her hands on her hips, smiling gently.

"Hikaru, er Kaoru. This is Hikaru isn't it?" She said looking in between the two with a face of fake confusion.

"Yuzuha, don't tease the boys," her husband chuckled from behind her. I eyed the two. The twins looked like their father, but had the personality of their mother. Slipping away from the family, I moved over to my father who put his arm casually around my shoulder.

"Well, now that Ferah is here we can get this shindig started." Chichi spoke, his once wide grin growing less.

"Chichi, can you please not use shindig where there are people around?" I asked feeling my cheeks burn. I looked at the wall behind the Hitachiin family, and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone who wasn't a wall.

Sitting down by my Mother, who sat across from Yuzuha, who was seated next to her sons, with her husband on the end, facing my father. I held my hands on my lap and stared at the table cloth wishing I could be a lamp or something.

_Anywhere but here would be great._

"Yes, Endo-san. I know we weren't called here for just dinner. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Mr. Hitachiin spoke calmly. My eyes darted to him before easily sliding over to my father.

"It seems there was an altercation today between the three," Chichi answered easily. His stern eyes stared down Mr. Hitachiin who had been doing the same.

"Ferah, tell them what happened," Haha chided softly.

"Eeto, during gym Kaoru asked to be my partner and I agreed even though I thought it was weird since he's usually partnered up with Hikaru," I started. I ran my thumb over my fingers and glanced at the twins whose faces looked impassive. I pursed my lips. "Kaoru stated that he couldn't pair up with Hikaru because Hikaru had been partnered up with Haruhi, so I accepted. Coach told us to do dynamic lunges, and when we'd started, it'd been fine until, ano, Kaoru pulled me harder than nessecary and I plummeted onto my face." I bit my lip as I heard the shifting of people in chairs, moreso my father. I could tell he'd been eying the twins. "When I'd asked if I could be excused, I went to the locker room and I was changing the twins turned up. Hikaru made a joke about my chest, or lack thereof."

I heard two bored sighs and saw that both Hikaru and Kaoru eyed me tiredly. Yuzuha gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Apologize to the girl, now!"

"But we did," the two said in unison. I scoffed and my mother looked at me crossly.

"Saying 'I'm sorry your tits are small' is not an apology!" I replied hastily.

"What are you mad at us for? You're the one with a small chest," They replied pointedly.

"My chest isn't small, and why are you even looking at it anyway?" I grumbled.

"You flashed us," they argued.

"No I didn't! Why were you even in the girls locker room?" I shouted.

"That's enough!" Haha yelled. I closed my mouth within the instant and avoided her eye contact.

"We're going to sit down and we're going to eat dinner. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ferah. Be cordial," she said curtly.

"Oh, they're going to be more than cordial all right. They'll be spending all of their free time with Ferah, isn't that right boys?" Yuzuha asked from the corner of her eye. The twins locked eyes with each other before nodding profusely. Yuzuha smiled, which looked more like the devil's grin but I ignored it because well, it scared me. "Great, I'd love to know what's for dinner, Maemi."

My mother grinned and stood up from her seat. "Wonderful, it should be ready. I'll be back in a jiff." Disappearing through the side doors that led to the kitchen.

In the background I heard my father and Mr. Hitachiin subdued in business-y stuff I couldn't quite catch. The twins had, actually, I wasn't even completely sure what they were doing.

I saw their arms moving, but they disappeared under the table. Their faces remained impassive, so I frowned. Not daring to look under the table, I turned to Yuzuha who'd be eyeing me over.

"You know, Ferah. I haven't had a model as slim as you were in awhile. How would you like to model for me again, with Hikaru and Kaoru?" She asked thoughtfully.

I couldn't help but bat my eyes owlishly at her.

"Hita – Yuzuha-sama, I would love to but –" I was cut off by her clapping ecstatically.

"Great! I know exactly which designs you could model for me. How does the color vermilion sound?" She asked me. I did the owl blink again, because I didn't even know vermilion was a word, much less a color.

"Do you really think her skin tone would work with vermilion?" Hikaru asked softly. My eyes drifted to him and Kaoru whose arms were still moving.

"Yeah, she would look better in a darker color. Vermilion is sort of close to her skin tone isn't it?" Kaoru offered. Yuzuha's eyes widened and she nodded.

"You're right, new color scheme since we can't use red, hmm. How about Mardi Gras purple with a sort of blue?"

"That would fit her more," the twins answered in unison. I awkwardly looked away noting that both of their faces had somewhat flushed.

What in the hell were they doing?

_I don't want to know. Mind your business. You're being nosy. You don't give a crap what they're doing._

"Great! I'll get started on the color schemes tonight." Yuzuha said happily, clapping. I gave a small nod and sat back in my chair avoiding the twins' gaze.

Not a moment too soon, my mother came out of the doors she'd gone through previously wheeling a cart of food with a few servant behind her.

I'd watched as they all set an assortment of plates and covered dishes on the table, with my mother setting what I was assuming the main course in the middle. Tomoyo uncovered the plates as well as the young maid next to her. Piling the unnessecary plates on the carts, she and the rest of the servants wheeled it back through the kitchen leaving behind a large array of food.

"Wow, Maemi. You went all out," Chichi said with a small smile. Haha smiled at him putting her hand over his forearm.

I looked over the food carefully, seeing nothing that I'd usually eat. This was similar to the food we'd have on a holiday, or even Fenna's birthday.

Haha clapped and told everyone to dig in, and well, everyone did.

There were very few times when I saw my father dance. Everytime he did, it was so romantic to watch because for four minutes, my mother was his everything. He didn't see anyone else but her, those were Haha's happiest moments. She used to tell me stories about how he'd dance with her under the moonlight, listening to their wedding song.

They'd ride his motorcycle up to Bunkyo peak with his radio, they'd press play and everything magical ensued. That was where he eventually asked for her hand in marriage. Haha told me that at first, she shrugged it off because she thought it was a joke. "Chichi was funny like that." She murmured to me when I was younger.

Now I understood what she meant. When I saw Tomoyo slip between the doors leading to our dance hall, I'd been confused. That is, until I heard music play. I looked over at my mother to see she'd slapped my father's shoulder playfully.

"You didn't!" She chided softly looking at him with her soft eyes. Chichi grinned at her before standing.

"Maemi, dance with me." He'd held his hand out, and Haha took it. The Hitachiin family watched as they slipped through the doors. I too, stood and smiled at the family.

"Feel free to join them," I said gently. Yuzuha looked at Mr. Hitachiin before bursting into a fit of giggles. They slipped through the doors and I was left standing with the twins.

I felt them move over so that they were standing on either sides of me, hovering over me. I looked at each of them, a slight frown adorning my features. "Way to go, Ferah," Hikaru started.

"You got us in trouble, who knows what punishment she's going to dish on us?" Kaoru continued, just as moodily.

"What if she makes us model her designs again?" Hikaru asked, looking at his twin from the side.

"I think she implied you would be modeling her designs again," I murmured under my breath.

"What if she makes us measure _her_?" Kaoru added, moving his hands to point at me. I huffed.

"I'm right here, you know."

"Worse, what if she makes us hang out with her?" The two muttered in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, if you're going to act like I'm not here I'm going to help," Excusing myself from the room, I slipped through the doors to the dance hall to see Mr. Hitachiin and Yuzuha dancing like they were teenagers. I looked over to see my parents doing the jitterbug, something I know grandpa taught him.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

_And In my head I paint a picture_

Positioning myself against the wall, I saw Chichi lift Haha and dropping her to his waist where she wrapped her legs around his waist. Spinning slightly, she jumped back to her feet. Spinning her around, he dipped her low and brought her back up. I haven't seen Haha and Chichi happier than when they dance.

I heard the door creak slightly before seeing the twins walk in. They, as did their parents stopped to watch Haha and Chichi. He'd thrown her in the air, and caught her, rocking her in his arms before she hopped to the floor. She cross-walked infront of him kicking out her left leg. She did a little jig until they were facing each other.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as they rocked back and fourth.

_Since I've come on home_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over?_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

Whipping her away from him, back into him, then out again with his other hand, Chichi rocked with Haha again before sliding his hands under her arms and lifting her. With a spin, he put her back down, and she'd slid under his legs. Letting go of her, she stood back up and he turned to face her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, before dragging them down his chest. Smacking his chest lightly, she let out a light hearted laugh and did a box step. Chichi joined behind her, resting one hand on her hip. They slid to the right, then back to the left.

_Valerie, Valerie,_

_Valerie, Valerie_

_Valerie, Valerie_

_Valerie!_

_Why don't you come over, Valerie?_

Rocking back and fourth, Chichi leaned down to peck Haha. She rolled her eyes and looked away before the song came to a close.  
The room erupted in clapping and my parents turned around. Chichi grinned whole-heartedly as Haha took a bow. "Wow, Maemi. I didn't know you could dance like _that_!" Yuzuha said ecstatically.

Haha's cheeks tinted and she smiled. "I was rusty, I haven't danced like that in awhile," she looked up at Chichi who wrapped his arms around her.

"We're both a little rusty," he added. Haha lifted her hand to carress Chichi's cheek.

When I felt the twins creep up behind me, I turned to face them and saw that they had similar mischievious smiles. I shivered and held my hands behind my back.

"Do you know how to dance like that, Ferah?" They asked in unison. I nodded hesitantly, my eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Do you think you could teach us?"

"Well, see, I don't really think –" I was cut off by Haha joining the conversation nodding furiously.

"Of course, she could teach you."

"That would be a great idea, they could do it during the three weeks Hikaru and Kaoru will be spending with her," Mr. Hitachiin said, his eyes narrowing as a haunting smile donned his features. Yuzuha clapped in agreement.  
"Perrfect." She purred. I turned slowly to see the creepiest faces I had ever laid eyes on. Feeling a shiver run up my back. I blinked owlishly.

"T-three weeks? Chichi, that is a long time and I don't really think –"

I was cut off by Chichi finishing my sentence in the exact way I hoped he wouldn't. "You don't think that's enough time to get to know the Hitachiins? Me neither, let's stretch it a little longer."

Haha pinched my cheeks and smiled, er scowled at me. "What a _wonderful_ idea," _  
_"Wait! But that's not what I was going to say!" I muttered. I pursed my lips and looked at the twins from the corner of my eye.

They looked at me with a mischievious twinkle before they both wrapped their arms around me. They squished their faces against mine, and I could feel their breaths on my neck. I flinched slightly. "I can't wait to dress up with you, Ferah-chan." Kaoru whispered. I felt my cheeks heat, before he and Hikaru squeezed me.

"Just think of all the french maid outfits we can design for you," Hikaru muttered darkly.

I pushed them both away from me and turned slowly. "As much as I would like that, I'm going to be busy from now until age 18, I'm terribly sorry."

"Like hell you will," Haha started "The only thing you'll be busy doing is those Hitachiin twins, now go play nice." Then she pushed the Hitachiin Twins and I out of the dance hall. Hearing the door slam behind me, I flinched and looked at the twins from the corner of my eye.

"Might as well show you my bedroom. Come on," I muttered lowly. Dragging myself out of the dining room, and back through the den, I ascended the steps quickly trying my best to lose the Hitachiins along the way. When I'd gotten to the second floor, I turned and the Hitachiins were nowhere to be found. Grinning to myself, I was getting ready to head to my bedroom when Tomoyo approached me.  
"Ferah-san, it seems Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun lost you. I offered to take them back to you," She said to me in a lowly. I felt my eyebrow twitch before plastering a smile on my face and cocking my head slightly.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Where did you bring them?"

Tomoyo smiled back and bowed slowly. When she raised her head again her cheeks tinted red. "They told me you wanted them in their bedroom, so I let them in." By the way Tomoyo saw me react, I'm sure she knew that was the wrong thing to do. Wrapping both of her hands around my wrists she exclaimed a sorry. "I wasn't supposed to? Oh, Ferah-san I apologize!"

Dragging my hand down my face I frowned and nodded. "It's fine I suppose," I muttered lowly.  
Quickly making my way to my bedroom, I saw the door had been cracked open. When I opened the door, I found all of my drawers emptied, my clothes all over the room with Hikaru and Kaoru standing with my panties in their hands.

"Aw, aren't you cute Ferah-chan! Your panties still have the days of the week on them," Hikaru grinned as if trying to hold back a laugh. I felt my cheeks heat up and I snatched them from his grasp. Turning to face Kaoru he'd placed on of my bras ontop of his hair. Jumping on the balls of my feet, I tried to grab them but he evaded my hands.

Holding it in the air he waved it back and fourth. "You're a 34C? You look way smaller than that! These can't possibly be yours," Kaoru muttered eying my bra, then my chest.

I frowned and wrapped my arms around my chest. "I don't need you to tell me my bra size, thank you very much."

Hikaru snorted before standing up. "It's getting late, Ferah-chan. We'll be going now." I rolled my eyes.

_Good riddens._

Dropping my clothes to the floor, he stepped over it before walking out. I stood at the door waiting for Kaoru to leave, and he just stared at me.

"Aren't you going to leave too?" I asked after awhile. His cheeks tinged slightly, and shook his head.

"I was going to ask if you needed help putting your stuff back." He offered. I furrowed my eyebrows, and opened my mouth as if to say something. "It's the least I can do for pulling you so hard earlier."

Closing my mouth, I pursed my lips and nodded. "It's okay."

He smiled for a second before taking my bra off of his head and throwing it back into the drawer, along with the other bras and panties he and his brother dumped on the floor. Walking over, I re-folded my jeans and tucked them back into the dresser, letting my mind wander.

* * *

I got sort of carried away. I'm not used to writing T stories. Sorry if that middle part seemed a little inappropriate. I might lose some of my story followers but jesus man, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I might just bump the rating to M; cause I get carried away. _A lot._


	3. o3

"Ferah, a letter came from your sister, Fenna." Tomoyo whispered, shaking me slightly. I blinked at her, trying to regain my surroundings.

Staring up at the ceiling, I moved my eyes slowly over to her, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked her slowly. She smiled and pulled me by my hand off of my ass. I looked around the room, noting it was my room and it was uncharacteristically messy.

"Your bedroom, the Hitachiin twins made quite the mess yesterday. Kaoru-san stayed to help you put your clothes away. He left after that, and you fell asleep." She murmured to me. My eyes narrowed and I nodded slowly, recollecting the events from yesterday. Guiding me over to my vanity, Tomoyo sat me down. Standing in front of me, she put an envelope in my hands.

I looked up at her slowly, and by my facial expression she knew I was confused. "It's a letter, from your sister, Fenna."

Making a small 'o' shape with my lips, I opened the letter and unfolded it. Gazing at the words strewn across the page, I tried to read the words. Blinking a couple times after that, I frowned. "I'm still scatterbrained. Could you get me a glass of water, Tomoyo?" I requested.

"Right away, _mistress_." Before dashing out of the door. I folded my arms on the vanity desk, and laid my head down as the vision came and went.

"Don't call me that!" I called after her.

I heard Tomoyo return, and she set the glass next to me. Sitting up slightly, I brought the glass to my lips and tilted it downing the glass. I set it back upon the counter before looking at Fenna's letter.

_Dear Ferah,_

_College life isn't all father made it seem. It's actually really fun. Or I'm probably just saying that. The assignments aren't hard, the parties are fun, and wow when I say nothing is more amazing then the football games, I mean nothing! I'm probably just saying that because I'm on dance line, but then again maybe not. Howard University, it's amazing, really. You following in my steps or nah? Well, I have good news. I'm coming back to Japan for Spring Break, so be good. I'll be there in two weeks or so, okay? Have you been eating regularly? I hope so, I can't have you passing out on stage when we're performing. I didn't mention that did I? I'm having a party at the estate Grandfather left me. I invited a lot of HU students, and a lot of students from that public school we went to in middle school. We're putting on a show. I miss you, baby sis. You better start creating verses, because FFT is back! Oh, and make sure you buy Tomoyo a couple new outfits, you know everyone loves her velvety-voice.  
Much Love, Fenna_

I realized a small smile graced my features before looking up at Tomoyo. Her features were pressed, and I grinned at her. "FFT is back," I murmured. Her face lit up like a light and she pursed her lips.

"Really?" She asked, disbelief gently lacing her tone. Sending the letter in her direction, she picked it up and her eyes rolled across the paper. In a couple seconds she looked back up at me, smiling happily. "We haven't done this in so long,"

I nodded. "Blame Fenna. She's the one who went to America in search of predominantly African-American universities."

"I don't see why, she could have just stayed in Japan with us." Tomoyo replied quietly.

"_I _don't even want to stay in Japan. It's really weird being outcasted for something as stupid as skin color."  
She nodded and pursed her lips. Folding the letter up, she placed it on my vanity before crossing the room and sitting at the edge of my bed. Turning to face her, I leaned over pressing my elbows to my kneecaps. I held my head up with my knuckles and looked Tomoyo over.

"I hope you kept in shape," I murmured to her. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Maybe. But have you? It gets depressing seeing you wake up like this." I shrugged in response and leaned back. I watched as she stood and dusted off the spot she was once sitting in. Moving to the door, she looked at me expectantly. "Anything you would like for breakfast?"

"Uh, waffles, hashbrowns and some bacon?" I asked pursing my lips. "Oh, and two hot chocolates both with whip cream. Then you keep one."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, mistress."

"Don't call me that," I berated. She grinned and exited, closing the door behind her. Getting up and walking to the wall with calendars, pictures, and life quotes on them, I peered at the ouran calendar. Dragging my finger down the appropriate day of the month, I saw that it was an annual dress down day. Picking up a marker from the tray on the floor, I went down by two weeks and marked the day when Fenna was supposed to arrive. Setting the marker back down, I went into the bathroom adjoining my room and stripped of my clothing.

Tying my dreadlocks up in a ponytail, then wrapping them around into a bun, I turned the water on before waiting until the water was hot. I looked at my body in the mirror before cupping my breasts.

_My tits aren't that small._ I narrowed my eyes and dropped my hands, turning to the side. _Even if they are, I'm still hourglass shaped. _I smiled smugly before opening the shower curtain and stepping inside.

After about twenty minutes or so I heard Tomoyo enter, and knock noisily on the bathroom door. Snorting, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. Exiting the bathroom, she placed the food on the agarwood table. She placed her cup of hot chocolate on the other end and sat down.

I went over to my dresser and dropped my towel, and putting on some dark purple panties with a matching bra. Crossing the room to sit across from Tomoyo, I dug into my food. She looked me over and shook her head. "I swear, you're lucky I grew up with you." She murmured. Looking up at her, cocking an eyebrow I shoveled more of the bacon into my mouth. "Slow down, pig. And this would've been sexual harassment. I don't need to see your half-naked body." She brought her steaming mug up to her lips, looking away.

Swallowing my food, I grinned at her. "Then don't look, damnit." I replied before stuffing my face once more. She shook her head at me, a small smile donning her features. When I'd finished my breakfast, I drank my hot chocolate before setting the cup back onto the tray.

"Get ready for school, your father is staying home today so he will be dropping you off at school." Tomoyo told me as she stood. She pulled the tray into her arms and walked towards the door as I walked back towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind her I mocked her quietly before brushing my teeth, and rinsing my mouth with listerine.

Popping a mentos in my mouth, I went over to my dresser and pulled black high-waisted skin-tight pants out of my drawer. Slipping them on I went into my closet for a shirt. Pulling on a basic white long-sleeved crop top, I smiled in the mirror. I unwrapped my dreads, and let it out of it's hold watching as it fell around my face. It had a slight curl to it's ends, framing my face carefully. I decided on black-leather closed toe giuseppe heels, and a couple black and white bangles. I looked myself over in the mirror before applying light eyeliner, and some mascara. I ghosted over my lips with chapstick and shoved all three in a small leather over-the-shoulder bag that sat at my hip. Throwing in my house keys, a couple chocolate bars and an emergency pad I picked up my journal, and a notebook and shoved the off-colored pen with the pumpkin top, and a mechanical pencil in my bag.

Leaving the room, I walked down to Chichi's office. Opening the door he looked me over and smiled. "So, we've decided you'll be spending eight weeks with the Hitachiin Twins." He murmured.

The smile on my face, dropped and turned into a scowl. "I'm being punished for being bullied?" Chichi nodded, and tucked his hands behind his head.

"Endo's do not get bullied. You had better dream up a way to redeem yourself," he joked. I pouted and folded my arms over chest. "Let's go, you can't be late for your 56-days of trials and tribulations."

Chichi stood, grabbed his keys off of the wall and walked out of his office with me in tow.

As I looked him over, I could tell him and Haha had a _fun_ night. There was pep in his step and all he had on were sweatpants, a crisp white t-shirt, socks, and adidas slippers. He still kept his watch, and his glasses weren't perched on his nose. Feeling my lips tug downwards, I trudged on behind him.

I walked through the halls slowly. I was too excited to notice the many stares my current outfit solicited. I practically skipped, but I had to hold my composure. Thinking back to what Chichi said about spending eight weeks with the Hitachiins, I blanched and rolled my eyes. If it was ever that serious, they know where to find me.

Pursing my hips, I stopped at my locker and opened it. Pulling out my textbook for chemistry, I was stopped by a young boy approaching me. He looked sort of feminine, but he smiled at me. "Hey, you're Ferah right?" He asked me.

I nodded hesitantly, my eyebrows knitting together. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He put his hand out as if to shake it, and I looked at it awkwardly before switching my book into my left arm and shook it.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I responded.

"Yesterday, during Phys Ed one of the Hitachiins pulled a prank on you, I was wondering if you were okay." He said smiling hesitantly. I nodded quickly, before closing my locker door. I pursed my lips noticing how significantly taller than him I was, with and without heels.

"I'm great." I smiled, cocking my head to the side sweetly. He smiled gingerly.

"Hey, how about you come to the host club later on, we can talk more." He offered.

I shrugged off-handedly. "I dunno. I might be busy later," I answered, biting my lower lip.

"Aw, that's okay. Maybe next time then?" He asked. I nodded with another shrug before turning away from him.

"Maybe."

Walking down the hall, and turning the corner I wondered exactly what brought that on. I made my way to my chemistry class before the bell and I glanced around the room noting it was empty. Taking a seat next to the window, I placed the textbook down and crossed my legs infront of each other. Staring out of the window, I bit my lip.

I missed Fenna. I hadn't seen her in so long. I remember when she was back in Japan while I was still in middle school. When she was a third year, she'd been the director and she told me she was a mezzo soprano, and at that time I had no idea what that was. She, Tomoyo and some of her old friends would come over to our house and practice, and when Fenna wanted some flare, she'd call me in and ask us to rhyme for them. It went like that until Fenna graduated, and flew out to America. I remember the first time she, Tomoyo and I performed at a group at our aunt's wedding.

Fenna's choir room eventually became my studio, and Tomoyo decided that she wouldn't veer too far from us so she'd work for our father, since _"He pays nice, and ooh, is he cute."_

_Fenna scoffed, from her bean bag. She'd been splayed out on it, her long hair all over. She had a chocolate smoothie beside her, melting away as she eyed her best friend. "My dad isn't cute," _

_Tomoyo rolled her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders. Taking another sip from her pina colada, she pursed her lips. "Yeah, because he's _your_ dad. To me, he's a nice piece of ass. Your mother better keep it cute or I'm stealing him." She chuckled as Fenna threw a pillow in the form of sultry lips at her. She turned to me, grinning at me cheesily. "You wouldn't mind if I became your step mother, right?" _

_I snorted in her direction. "That's nasty." I responded simply. Fenna chuckled lightly and grinned at me._

"_See, Ferah agrees with me." Fenna murmured. Tomoyo huffed and rolled her eyes at me._

"_All I need to do is buy her a puppy, and she'll be fine."_

"_I hate dogs," I answered easily. _

I was pulled from my memories by the sound of heels clicking, and I noted that they weren't mine. Looking up towards the door, I'd seen my teacher, Ms. Sato. She walked in and raised her eyebrow at me. I shrugged and turned back to the window. I heard shuffling and her heels clicking before it stopped, then started, then stopped again. Her foot steps trailed away, then back again.

I grew annoyed with the fact that I couldn't think with her heels clicking everywhere. Feeling my eyebrow twitch in irritation, I closed my eyes and sighed. Then her footsteps neared until I felt her in the desk in front of mine. Turning to look back at me, she smiled.

"I heard about the Hitachiin Prank," she said to me. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Who hasn't? I'm sure it's the talk of the town," I replied. She laughed lightly, the ends of her lips quirking upwards.

"That it is." She said before she eyed me.

"I'm not surprised they did it, really. Making fun of the black girl has _always_ been a favored past time."

She snorted and eyed me over. "Don't think of it that way. They always find someone to pick on. They don't discriminate," she shushed me looking at the door.

"They might as well," I huffed "I don't even want to be bothered by them."

"It's rare when their target does," she answered simply.

I grimaced. "So what do I do?" I asked her after a short silence. She pursed her lips in thought before moving her line of vision back to me.

"Two wrong's don't make a right." She murmured.

"Three lefts do," I replied off-handedly. She snorted in reply.

"It's wrong for me to say fight fire with fire, but I think that's the only way they'll really stop." She answered after awhile. I looked at her, my eyebrows knitting in confusion, and she continued. "I think if you let them, they will bother you until they find someone else to _play_ with. But that could take weeks, months, years even. But I mean, if you show them that you won't stand for it, it's likely they won't want to _play_ anymore."

"You make them sound like children," I told her.

"They _are_," She answered before standing. She walked back to the front of the room and stood at the board. I let her words sink in before turning back to the window.

Within the minutes, the class filed in and so did those devil-may-care twins. They seated themselves in the back of the room and far from me. I felt their stares at the back of my head and ignored it.

Ms. Sato began her lesson, and I opened my textbook, following somewhat with what she was saying. I tried taking notes, but I couldn't help my thoughts drifting back to what she'd said moments before. That, on top of the verses I was supposed to create stumped me. Pulling out my journal, I racked my thoughts for exactly what the song was supposed to be about.

Pursing my lips I thought back to almost every conversation I had with the two. After about forty minutes of being lost in thought, I found a common denominator to something Tomoyo and Fenna both hated.

_Scrubs._

With a light smile, I began jotting down lyrics in my head, rushing the lyrics along in my head to an imaginary beat.

_A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly_

_And is also known as a buster_

_Always talkin' bout what he wants_

_And just sits on his broke ass_

I was pulled out of my stupor by the twins grabbing my journal clear off of my desk in the middle of my writing, the mechanical pencil running straight through the middle of the lyrics. Looking up at them in disbelief, I growled. "What in the hell is your major malfunction?"

Hikaru looked over me over the notebook and rolled his eyes as if he couldn't believe I was questioning him. "_You're_ the one who wasn't answering _us_, Ferah-chan."

"I don't have to talk to you, or did you forget?" I ground out, attempting to snatch my book back.  
Pulling it away as I reached for it, Hikaru chuckled. "Ah, ah ah… we're supposed to spend eight weeks together, remember?"

Flinging my pencil at his head, I rolled my eyes. "In your presence, I don't have to associate with you, you fuck-ass."

Hikaru's hand darted in the air, "Ms. Sato! Ferah-chan is using inappropriate language," He said loudly. My eyes narrowed at him, and from the corner of my eye I could see Kaoru's expression soften. Obviously he didn't agree with this.

"Ms. Sato, the Hitachiin twins are bullying me." I murmured, acting as unhappy as possible.

Ms. Sato frowned in our direction before giving all three of us detention. Hikaru dropped my book on the table with an aggravated _thud _before walking off.

Damning him to hell mentally, I tried to salvage what was left of the lyrics before growling at his stupidity and shoving the small purple book back into my back. Glancing back out of the window, I let a deep frown mar my face. The bright sun and chirping birds were now pissing me off because there was nothing bright, happy, nor chirpy about the way my day had started. Sinking into my chair, I waited for the bell to ring glaring daggers at the stupid chemistry book.

The bell soon rang signaling the end of class and I roughly snatched my textbook off of my desk before shoving through the students out of the door. Walking to my locker before my next class started, I shoved my chemistry book inside and took out the book we were reading in AP English.

_The Scarlet Letter._

Frowning at the thought of having to deal with that myself, I gave the fictional deceased Hester her props and continued on my way to class, where I was evidently, Hitachiin Free.

I once again sat by the window, and let the horizon overcome my thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for all of the story favorites, reviews and story alerts. I appreciate them all. luv u guise


End file.
